The Sun and The Moon
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: No one knew, not even Kakashi-sensei or Naruto. It was Sasuke and Sakura’s little routine, but tonight something more would happen during their secret routine. SORRY! I'm so horrible at summaries! Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy my story though!


**_Author's Note_: HEY EVERYONE!! It's been soo long since I've been on here since I've been extremely busy with school and all BUT I was finally able to write a story today. I'm not quite happy with it, something just doesn't seem right about it, but I decided to post it anyways since it's been so long since I posted a new story. I have so much inspiration for some new oneshots, I just haven't been able to find the time to compose them! But I hope to change that because I very much enjoy writing and I want to do more of it haha...Oh wow! I'm rambling!! SORRY! Well I hope you enjoy my new story!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of it's characters, BUT I do own this story. Hehe**

**SUMMARY [KIND OF...]: **No one knew, not even Kakashi-sensei or Naruto. It was Sasuke and Sakura's little routine. It was special and precious to both of them, even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud. They wordlessly agreed to keep it just between them. In truth, they wanted it to stay just between them. It was their time together, and only theirs. But tonight, their night together would forever change the feelings in both of the young Genin's hearts.

**The Sun and The Moon**

_By: Melody Martinez. _

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the quiet path to an open field on the north side of the Konoha district. Located there was a wide open field of fresh green grass. It was night time, there favorite time to go to the field. To their field.

They walked out far into the open green plane, until they reached the center. They were too far off for anyone to see them or sense them. Sakura layed out on the grass with her hands tucked under her head, well Sasuke sat Indian style next to her with his arms folded in front of his chest. They sat there in a comfortable silence for what felt like forever, Sakura looking up at the billions and billions of stars and Sasuke simply sitting with his eyes closed.

Sakura turned her head to look over at the stoic Uchiha that occupied the space beside her. She noticed how his pale skin glowed in the moonlight and how the skin that resided underneath his defined jaw looked so smooth and soft. She reached her hand up and lightly traced the skin with her finger. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his gaze immediately shifted down to her. His face bared no emotion but she knew that Sasuke wanted some kind of answer to why she was touching him so, so tenderly? She didn't know if that was the precise word to use but either way Sasuke would require an answer which she would reluctantly give him.

"…Y-your skin looked really soft. I was curious. That's a-all."

She removed her finger from his jaw line and turned her vision back to the diamond studded sky above her. She sighed and closed her eyes. The silence once again consumed them. It was peaceful, perfect. Sakura never wanted the feeling to go away and secretly Sasuke didn't either.

A soft smile graced her lips and her eyes fluttered open. She look over to Sasuke, once again, and lightly grabbed hold of a piece of his blue shirt that rested on his shoulder. She lightly tugged at it and once again Sasuke's onyx orbs were open for the world to see. He looked down at her, silently questioning what exactly she wanted. Her smile grew wider and he sighed and closed his eyes again.

He knew what she wanted and he would never be able to say no to her, because, to be honest, he wanted it too. He scooted down a bit and laid down beside her, so their heads were lined up together perfectly. She slowly scooted closer to him, afraid that he might scoot away even though they went threw the same thing every time they performed their ritual and never once did Sasuke scoot away.

Sasuke turned slightly so his body was partially facing Sakura. He noticed that they were particularly close tonight, more so than any other night together, but he decided to let it go. He closed his eyes and resumed his unfazed stature. Sakura took this time to once again admire his unique, mysterious beauty. She took a breath in and was immediately engulfed in the pleasant smell of Sasuke. She sighed in contentment.

Sasuke was amazing. Everything about him was amazing to her. How his pale skin contrasted with his dark black eyes and raven hair, to how he cared so strongly for his deceased family and was willing to give up everything for them. She could find no flaw. Everything about him was perfectly beautiful. A beautiful disaster. She smiled brightly. Her beautiful disaster that she would always love.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly snapped open. His dark eyes bore straight into Sakura's green ones. Black clashed with jade. All the nightly creature's noises seized. Silence filled the night. Silence filled their heads. And before either of them realized it their lips were connected.

The kiss was soft and inexperienced, but it held so much more meaning to both sides. It was love in the purest of forms and neither of them could deny what was going on in both of their hearts.

They pulled apart and Sakura silently whispered an apology. Sasuke gave his normal reply.

"Hn."

They laid there beside one another, staring deep into each other's eyes, both of their minds going 100 miles a second. A light blush grazed Sakura's cheeks, well Sasuke showed no sigh of the nervousness he felt within himself.

Not being able to stand the awkward feeling anymore, Sakura turned her head back to the sky and decided to ask Sasuke a question, hoping that maybe it will get them away from the current situation at hand.

"Sasuke-kun do you really believe that the sun lights up the moon?"

She supposed it was a stupid question that she didn't expect him to answer, but she still hoped that maybe he would. And when Sasuke did reply, Sakura was in complete astonishment. Not because he actually answered her, but because of what he said. His voice remained monotonous during what he said, but he still said it none the less.

"Everything needs something to light it up. The moon is no different."

She smiled and turned her head back to Sasuke, who had his eyes on her the entire time. She knew that Sasuke was not just talking about the sun and the moon anymore. He was talking about something more than that.

She turned on her side and propped her head on her hand and with all the courage she could muster, she leaned down and kissed Sasuke once more. Again, the kiss was short lived, but it still possessed the same feelings as the first one did.

Sakura pulled back and smiled. She always knew that she liked Sasuke, she even claimed it as love, but tonight she realized she was so wrong. Those feelings that she had for him just hours ago were nothing compared to what she was certain she felt for him now. She was in true love. Love with a capital L. Her eyes glistened as she looked down at Sasuke.

Sasuke allowed a small ghost of a smile to form on his lips. He always knew that Sakura was important to him. He even believed that they would end up together. Not because of love, but because Sakura was the only one he allowed to be so close to him. Because she was the only one that knew enough about him and she was the only one there for him to choose from. But now, everything had changed. He realized that he was in love with her and he wanted to be with her for that reason. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura's soft voice.

"Sasuke-kun…I believe that the sun does light up the moon,…but I also believe that the moon gives the sun it purpose. They need each other in order to go on. They complete each other and even thought there so far apart they are always together."

Sasuke allowed his smile to grow for a fraction of a second, but immediately hid it after. He knew that Sakura was able to catch it so he didn't worry. Silence overtook the couple, yet again, their hair blowing softly in the wind. Sakura moved against Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck. Unsure of himself, Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Sakura was slightly unnerved at how tense Sasuke felt, but it was quickly replaced with happiness when she felt his body relax against her. They laid there together for what felt like an eternity.

Sakura felt her eye lids grow heavier and before she could even realize it, she was slipping into a pleasant sleep. Sasuke took this as a sign for them to leave. So he slowly stood up to make sure he didn't wake Sakura in the process, and headed in the direction of Sakura's house.

Two days later, Sasuke Uchiha took his leave from Konoha. It hurt, but it was the only way. He knew that what Sakura and he had was real and he could only hope that their love was as strong as he believed it was. One day he would come back. And when he would they would be complete. He'd have his light and she'd have her purpose. He'd have his sun and she'd have her moon.

**The end.**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_: AND IT'S DONE!! haha Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I get plenty of reviews!! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted but please don't be too harsh. Well bye bye! And hopefully I'll be able to post a new story soon. :] 'kay 'kay! BYE!!! **


End file.
